


Tender Loving Care

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickfic, little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Shino has come down with a sickness. leaving him bedridden, luckily he has friends he can always count on.





	Tender Loving Care

Shino thought he could overcome everything, he overcame his doubt in his abilities, the countless enemies he had fought with his teammates.

Letting out a loud sneeze, groaning while grabbing another tissue. He sadly reflected that he couldn’t overcome the common cold. Standing out in the rain outside Naruto’s house out of spite wasn’t the wisest decision he’s made. Everyone forgot he was waiting outside, but he didn’t feel like knocking.

Rolling over on his side, he felt tired but he couldn’t sleep. His head was clogged up and he felt cold but hot at the same time. He wished that this would end soon, this was worse than Kankuro’s poison. He heard two soft knocks came from his door. Coughing he turned his body to face the door, opening to reveal his father. 

“Shino, how’s your head?” Shibi said peeking his head through his door. “Better. But my throat has yet to recover.” Coughing after last few words of his sentence. “Well, if you are well enough, you have a couple of visitors.” Opening the door a little wider to reveal two familiar figures.

“Hiya Shino!”

“Hello, Shino.” 

Quickly shifting the tissues under his futon and wiping his nose, he turned to face them. “Hinata. Kiba.” He managed to say with his raspy voice.

“I’ll leave you three for now, call me if you need anything.” Shibi said, all of them nodded at him before he made his way down the hallway. 

“Heard you weren’t well so we’re here to check on ya!” Kiba said quite loud, causing Shino to wince slightly. “You should not worry. Why? Because being sick is not something to be alarmed about.” Turning his face to the side to let out another sneeze. 

“But it’s you, this is the first time I’ve seen you this sick.” Hinata said worryingly. Shino looked around, he noticed someone missing. “Where’s Akamaru?”

“Your pops told us he should stay outside, otherwise he could bring in more germs.” Shino noticed him pouting at that statement. “I see, but what about you two?” 

“We should be fine, hopefully you’re not too contagious.” Hinata jabbed him in his side, causing him to cough. Shino just sat there, feeling quite pitiful.

“W-Well.. anyway we brought you something to cheer you up.” Hinata held up a small bag, kneeling down near Shino’s futon she pulled out a small thermos, three yunomi cups and a jar of honey. Shino observed them, “What are those for?” He questioned. “Ginger and lemon tea, its good for the body. I always have it when I feel unwell.” She said softly, pouring the tea into the cups. 

Shino watched the liquid pour from the thermos, it smelt quite strong but it put him at ease. He felt relieved knowing he could still count on the two of them, even when he is sick. In that moment he started feeling a lot better than he did before. 

“Oh, I forgot to bring a spoon, Kiba could you get one for me please?” Hinata looked up at Kiba still leaning on the doorframe. “Uh.. sure.. Shino where do you keep them?” 

Shino sat up a little more to point across the hall past Kiba, “Down the hall to the right. There should be the kitchen, on the right cupboard facing the stove there is a-”

“Down the hall to the right, gotcha.” Shino’s eyebrow twitched, Kiba cut him off again. That was still something he could not get use to with Kiba.

Hinata let out a sympathetic chuckle, “Well hopefully you’ll start feeling better soon, it’s been quiet without you around.” She said smiling at him. Shino could feel his cheeks brighten.

“I should. Because I will fight this off quickly, I should not be confined here for too long.” Shino stumbled again, a small coughing fit escaped him. Hinata took a tissue from the bag to hand to him. “Also, the two of you being here… I am grateful for that.” He wheezed slightly while wiping his mouth.

“Of course we would, we always look out for each other.” Hinata reassured him. “Oh, and another thing.” Shino looked over to her, smiling at him and moving in closer to him. Slowly getting up, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Shino could feel his temperature rising, and not from a fever. He looked at Hinata, who was gazing at him with a loving smile, “A little bit of TLC also helps a cold.” She said, her cheeks glowing pink.

He looked back at her, his hands curling up in his blanket, trying to resist kissing her back. Instead he held out his hand to touch hers. She reciprocated, holding onto his as they looked at each other with adoration. 

“Ok found one, tried to find the best one for the occasion!” Kiba entered the room holding a small spoon with a small bee engraving on the end of it. Passing it to Hinata she opened the jar and scooped out some honey into each of the cups. 

Shino held the cup in his hands, he could feel it warming it up and he smelled the rich sweet aroma. His head no longer hurt, looking at the both of them, “Thank you, you two.” 

“No problem, it’s the least we could do!” Shino flinched again.

“Kiba!” Hinata telling him off.

“Oh, right. Well anyway cheers everyone, to Shino’s speedy recovery!” He said a little softer this time, the three of them clinking their cups together and taking a sip. The warm liquid soothing his throat as he watched and continued to chat with his teammates.

Kiba suddenly sneezed. Hinata and Shino both looked at him shifting their bodies away slightly. “…Oh come on!” The three of them laughing as Kiba blew his nose into a tissue. 


End file.
